The Goddess Test: Kate's Sister
by Phoenix ala angel
Summary: If you've read the Goddess Test Series- than you'll know ALL about Kate and Henry... But do you know about Gemma? Join Kate's sister as she battles dragons and fights evil! Just kidding. Join Kate's sister as she fights against what is expected of her and becomes greater (and more sarcastic) than she was expected to be. Will she find love or will she stay a single genius FOREVER?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"How did it happen this time?" Diana asked. Henry tensed at the sound o f her voice, and he tore his eyes away from the body lying on the bed. "Drowned." Was all that Henry said. Diana- his best friend and companion. Mother of _her. Persephone. _ His old wife who left him for Adonis.

"We still don't know-" "NO! We don't know who killed them all." "Maybe it was an accident." "All 11 of them? Doubtful." "We were so close with this one- Bethany, wasn't it?" "Yes." Henry whispered quietly. "SHE SHOULD HAVE LIVED!" Henry roared suddenly.

"We still have 2 decades. 20 years. You promised me a century and you will give me a century! That's it. I'm going to have another child." "No. You will not bring a child into this world to end her. I refuse it." Henry answered. "Well too bad. I love you too much to let you die." "I could never love her." Henry whispered. "I know." Was all that Diana would say.

That dear readers, is why my sister and I were born. Daughters of Walter (Zeus) and Diana (Demeter). So my elder sister could wed Henry (Hades). Unfortunately for them, I am my own person. The clever and sly, Gemma Winters. Secret billionaire, genius, and inventor.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Me

Hi! My name is Gemma Winters. I am currently 7 years old. I have an older sister named Kate. She is not as smart as me, but she's smart-ish. I am more mature than her however. I really don't like talking or socializing with other children. They are imbeciles. That means that they are not very smart. I can _remember_ almost anything and my mind is organized, yet complicated. I can do things other children cannot. Like knowing what will happen before it does, or if I want to, feel what people are thinking. Is _that normal?_

Description: curly black hair, very bright green eyes, pale skin, short, small, round face, high cheek bones, star shaped birth mark on the left side of her forehead.

Likes: sugar, books, reading, swimming, running, dancing, singing, drawing, playing, animals, birds, magic, being special.

Dislikes: people, scary stuff, humans, boredom, dull-ness, liars.


	3. Author's Note- SORRY!

Note- Sorry people, I hate authors notes too, but I just need to say, I own NOTHING! Except Gemma. I own her. Plus, email me or review if Gemma seems too Mary-Sue-ish or I am breaking the Fanfiction rules. If you have an idea I would LOVE to hear it.


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Henry

My mother, sister, and it were at Central Park. That is in New York, if you didn't already know. I was at the base of an American Elm tree. I was reading the Odysessy and singing Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

"Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

(Blank Space by Taylor Swift)

When I looked up, there was a guy dressed all in black who looked to be about 20 years old, with a HUGE dog looking down at me. "That was really good. My name is Henry." The newly-named Henry said. "Thank you." I replied. "My name is Gemma. Pleasure to meet you." I expanded my hand for a handshake. He looked at me surprised. I mean, I am 7. Most people don't expect me to have good manners. My sister and mother came running up. "Gemma, are you going to have cupcakes because Kate and I-" she trailed off at seeing Henry. 'Do they know each other?' I thought to myself. "Sure. Can Henry join us?" I gave both my mother and Henry my adorable (and hated) puppy eyes. 'Please' I pleaded with my eyes. Henry was mysterious and I felt that he was different. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag. I didn't want to forget about Henry even though I have an awesome memory. "If Henry wants to." Mother said a bit reluctantly. "Well-" Henry saw my eyes. "If it isn't an problem... Then if you wouldn't mind." 'YES!' I yelled in my head.

At the picnic:_time skip_

"Do you enjoy singing?" Henry politely engaged me into conversation. "I do." I replied, smiling at him. He asked Kate the same question. " I don't. Gemma has the voice in the family." Kate said. "Awww. Thanks sis." I replied to her compliment. "Do you have anything you enjoy to do?" I asked Henry. "I do like to play with Cerberus." 'Hmmm. So that's the dog's name.' "Cerberus... Like the guard dog of the Underworld" I said with certainty. "You know mythology?" Henry questioned. "Obsessed with it." I replied.

We finished off the cupcakes and rest of the food. "Goodbye." Kate said to Henry. "Farewell. Vale*." I said. "You know Latin?" Henry asked. "Comes with learning mythology." I said back. "Vale to you as well." He left with those words.

I didn't see him for another 11 years to come.


	5. Chapter 3: Getting My Hogwarts Letter

Time skip: 4 Years

Hi, it's me, Gemma. I am now 11 years old. Kate and mother and I are currently in New York still. I haven't seen Henry since that time it Central Park. Anyway, when I was at school, being bored (I mean, I am a genius!), an owl came up to me during lunch. I was outside by myself because I really didn't want to sit with imbeciles (thank goodness for that). The owl had a letter with it. The envelop was dirty white and had a crest on it. On the crest, there was a badger, an eagle, a snake, and a lion. Also, the envelop said my entire address for school. Including 'playground'! I opened the envelop. Inside, there were 3 pieces of paper. On one it said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mudwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Winters,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'Is this a joke?' I thought. 'Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Hmmm.'

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all people's clothes should carry name tags.

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllinda Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks.

The last piece of paper was a ticket to platform 9 3/4.

'This can't be a joke. Who would do this? I don't have any enemies, but I don't have any friends. Other than Henry.' It had been 4 years since I had seen him. Kate was blushing anytime he talked to her. I was still working on his mystery. I was using Sherlock Holmes. '...when you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'. So far, I have vampire, warlock, (I did just get a letter for a school of witchcraft!) or some type of immortal. His eyes were old. Like he had seen many things he did not wish to see.

Anyway, my letter... What to do, what to do. I could show it to mother and risk getting a response I would not like, or I could tell her I got into a prestigious boarding school in England. I think I will use the 2nd choice. I wrote a letter back.

Dear professor McGonagall,

If you would, please send someone to talk with me to see what Hogwarts is about. I would like to confirm that this is not a joke or prank. Also, is there a way to see where I got my magic from. 1 last request, I wish for my family to not know about this until I graduate if I go at all. If I go, I would like for my family to believe that I got into a prestigious boarding school in England. As a fail safe in the case of anything threatening them.

With my gratitude,

Gemma Winters

My sister came out of the cafeteria with her friends. 'Is it time to leave this torture already? How time flies.' I mused to myself. "Gemma! Let's go home!" Kate yelled to me. "Of course, Kate. I am coming." I gave my letter to the barn owl. "Please send this to Minerva McGonagall. At Hogwarts. Thank you and farewell. Have a present journey." I said quietly to the owl. The owl seemed to nod and took flight. His/her wings were beautiful


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Ally

Time skip: at home

It took about 3 days for the professor to come. Before he came, I had told my mother about Avalon- a prestigious boarding school. I told her I was accepted into it and it was in England. I also told her a professor was coming to introduce me into it's curriculum. I said that I would take came of transportation. My mother is a florist. I am a genius. Do you really think I have not been selling my inventions? The rocket hovering skateboard and the light up slippers are MINE! (Not really- note from author). They have changed the world... And brought in a lot of money. Along with other inventions, I am on my way to becoming a billionaire. I have been sneaking some money anytime I can into the purse of my mother. Yeah, even if she is lying to my sister and I, she has "loved" me since I was a child.

Anyway, the professor was coming today. I wore a dress that was deep purple with a bit of lace at the bottom. My hair, as always, was slightly curled. When I mean slightly, I mean, my hair was entirely curly. Lucky Kate. She has straight hair. So does mother, now that I think of it. When the professor came, it was noon on a Saterday. The sun was high in the air. The professor was tall with shiny looking, dark black hair. His skin was pale, like mine, and he had really dark brown eyes. They were almost black!

"Hello." He drawled slowly as if I was an idiot. "My name is professor Snape. I am a teacher at Hogwarts." "Thank you for coming." I said politely with an emotionless expression. Might as well fight fire with fire. "As you probably already know, I am Gemma Winters. Pleasure to meet you Professor." "Indeed." Was all I got for a response. It took about half an hour before we were finished talking about Hogwarts. A few minutes later, and I had agreed to attend Hogwarts and we were in Diagon Ally. The professor said that he would meet me at the apothecary at noon.

First, we went to Gringotts. Apparently, that was the magical bank. It was run by goblins! At the enterence, I bowed to the guards. "Greetings." Was all I said to them. Might as well show respect to those who manage, well, will be managing, my money. I went up to the teller. "Honored teller," I said, "I wish to open an account under the name 'Winters' whom do I need to talk to to get it done? I also wish to have a blood-test in order to check if I have any vaults." "You need to talk to the Head Goblin-Ragnok. In order for both of these requests." "Thank you honored teller. Where may I find Head Goblin Ragnok? Need I make an appointment?" The goblin just looked at me. Finally, he got up and led me to the very back of Gringotts. The room was cold and intimidating. It had no decorations or anything other than paper work.

Ragnok was oldish, with many scars. 'A warrior' my mind whispered to me. "Lady Winters." He said rather coldly yet, politely. "Head Goblin." I greeted in the same tone. "You wish for a blood test." He said. "I do." I replied. He slid a black bowl to me along with a silver dagger with precious stones embedded in it. In all, the dagger was beautiful. "Shed some of your blood into the bowl. A paper will show your results." Ragnok said. I did as he said. He waved his hand over a blank piece of paper and muttered "Dangos y llinachau yn. Dangos y llinachau yn. Dangos y llinachau yn." 'Show the bloodlines' my mind whispered. The paper glowed quite brightly, then words appeared.

Gemma Winters

Daughter of Zeus and Demeter

Goddess of magic and death

Inheritances:

Olympian vault (by blood): ∞

Peverell vault (by title): 999,999,999,999,999

Potter vault (by endowment): 987,273,388

Black vault (by magic): 999,999,999

Slytherin vault (by magic): 999,999,999,321

Hufflepuff vault (by magic): 321,793,839,829

Ravenclaw vault (by magic): 848,289,948,939

Gryffindor vault (by magic): 893,289,938,839

Emrys vault (by magic): 983,939,920,838

Stone vault (personal): 999,999,999,999,384,949

9999 lb. Jewels

838 lb. Jewelry

999,999,988 Books

538,894,938 Scrolls

992 House Elves

Invisibility Cloak

Resurrection Stone

Elder Wand

Properties:

Hogwarts

Shrieking Shack

Black Lake

12 Grimmund Place

Potter's Cottage, Godric's Hollow

3/4 Ollivander's

9/10 Zonko's

5/7 Hogsmeade

1/2 Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions

9/10 Flourish and Botts

3/4 Three Broomsticks

Azkaban

Honeydukes Sweetshop

Titles:

Lady Slytherin

Lady Hufflepuff

Lady Ravenclaw

Lady Gryffindor

Lady Peverell

Lady Potter

Lady Olympia

Lady Black

Lady Emrys

Mistress of Death

Daughter of Zeus

Daughter of Demeter

Daughter of Olympus

Beloved of Death

Lady Winters

Lady Stone

thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakiwantacheeseburgerthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreak

After reading all of this, I was stunned and speechless. The Head Goblin looked amazed. "My Lady." He said after bowing. "Your- your Lady. Of course. It has to be me." I scoffed. My head was spinning from this. 'Daughter of Zeus. Daughter of Demeter. Daughter of Olympus. Beloved of Death? Something is not right here. Either I was adopted, Kate and I were adopted, or, mother is Demeter and my father is Zeus. I am inclined to believe that my mother is not who I thought she was. I have her cheekbones and nose. Not sure whose eyes I have though. Well, that clears it up. NOT!' I snapped out of my mind. "May I visit my vault, sir Goblin?" "Of course my Lady... Which one?" "Ummmm... The Olympus one if you please." "Yes, my Lady."

The goblin sent another to tend to me. The goblin did not say a word and I was lost in thought. After leaving my vaults, I went to meet up with the professor at the apothecary. It was 5 to noon, I was early. I arrived at the apotherecary and the smell was awful! It smelled like a rotting corpse... Not that I know what that smelled like. While the professor was looking at the ingredients, I did too. 'Unicorn blood? Eye of newt? Wow. Looks like that stereotype is true!' We got the ingredients I needed, then went to get my robes. While I was getting fitted for my robes, a family of sharp looking people with blond hair came up. The boy was getting fitted as well.

"Going to Hogwarts?" The boy asked. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." "Pleasure. My name is Gemma Winters. Lady Slytherin,Lady Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Peverell, Lady Potter, Lady Olympia, Lady Black, Lady Emrys, Mistress of Death, Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Demeter, Daughter of Olympus, Beloved of Death, Lady Winters, and Lady Stone... Apparently." I replied to him dryly. If he thinks he can intimidate me into submission with his 'title', then I would do the same. He just gaped at me for a moment before seeming to get a hold of himself and opening his mouth to say something, when Madame Malkin said "Well, you're done, dear." I got up and went to pay. I had gotten the required robes for school, then I got: dress robes, emerald green robes, crimson red robes, a silver cloak, and quite a few very pretty dresses for special occasions. If I needed any more, I would order them.

Next, was a familiar. I wanted to get my wand last. I went to the Magical Menagerie. The shop itself was quite noisy and crowded. I finally saw the cutest kitten. She was black with eyes that looked remarkably like mine. She was absolutely ADORABLE! It was then that I saw the most beautiful serpent. She was emerald green with blue diamonds on her. She was a basilisk. I got the attention of the attendant and asked to purchase them. I named the basilisk Poison and the kitten Angel.

I had to get my books. The professor had to literally drag me out. Before he did, I managed to buy almost the entire store. Thank goodness that the clerk gave me a featherlight charm on the bag.

Finally, it was time for getting my wand. When I opened the door, I felt a small, barely noticeable wave of magic. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Miss..." Mr. Ollivander asked waiting for an answer. "Ms. Winters if you please." "Very well." Mr. Ollivander was silent as he instructed me to give each wand a wave. "Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 11 1/2 inches." I waved it feeling rather foolish. The wand suddenly caught fire. With a wave of his wand, Mr. Ollivander put out the fire. He gave me the next wand. "Oak and dragon heart string. 13 inches." That failed too. After like a million wands. I finally said "What if I summon it?" That was kinda obvious. "Of course. I warn you, not many witches or wizards are powerful to summon their destined wands." Before he had finished his sentence, I had a wand in my hand. It felt right. "That is not one of my wands." Ollivander muttered. "It is too powerful." Louder, he said "That is not one of mine. It is your's. If I may." He took the wand, gasped and said with his eyes very wide "Elder wood, Threshal hair, 15 inches. Th-th-this is the elder wand." He said rather gravely. "I know. I kinda got that when you said" Here, I lowered my voice to mimic his voice. "Elder wand, Threshal hair, 15 inches."

After leaving, the professor poofed me home. I had talked to my mother, and we had made arrangements to have me come home every summer. For the winter holidays, I would stay at the school. Mother still does not know that I know she is an immortal. Hahahah.

At the bookstore, I had bought all of the books they had on mythology. As it turns out, the only daughter was kidnapped and married to Hades. Her name was Persephone. 'There are 2 of us now. Kate and I. Will history repeat itself. But what about 'Henry'? If that is his real name. Could he be Hades? And what about all of the others? The boy with white-blond hair and ears that stuck out? Or that lady with the sleek auburn hair? Perhaps my life was with the Olympians this entir time? Well, watch them try to lie to me. I will turn their lives upside down!' At the end, I was laughing uncontrollably. In my head, of course.

I can't wait.


	7. Chapter 7: First Year

Time skip: the Hogwarts Express

'How do I get on the train?' I thought. 'Platform 9 3/4.' Then, I saw it. It was faint, but I saw it. A very faint glow surrounding the third wall from platform 9. 'Duh. It's so obvious.' I thought _sarcastically._ When I got through the wall, the first thing I saw was a scarlet engine. A sign hung overhead reading 'Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock'. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the _window_ to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. As I went to find a compartment, I passed a round-faced boy who said "Gran, I've lost my toad again. The old lady standing next to him sighed "Oh, Neville." A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. He was holding a box, and I saw a large hairy leg pop out. I shuddered. I loathe spiders. I had just attempted to load my trunk up onto the train, when 2 red heads came up.

"Want a hand?" One kindly asked. "Yes please." I answered. "Oy, Fred, come over here. " Another red head came up to help. The 2 gingers were absolutely identical. Except, for the one named 'Fred' had a freckle near his right eye, while the other had a freckle near his left eye. "Thank you." I said, blowing my hair out of my face. The twin's eyes widened. "Is that?" The other twin said. "I think it is, George." Fred said. "But, it can't be." George said. "But it is." Fred said. I finally lost my patience. "It's what?!" I exploded. "The star." Fred said.

"The one with the star

Will drag our world far

For, the queen of Death,

Will have no final breath

To live forever, is her fate

To become she who is great

Tied with a bond,

With a crown, shall she be donned."

George said. "It's a prophecy. You're famous." Was all that Fred would say. For a moment, we all stood there in silence. A yell broke our thoughts apart. "Fred, George, are you there?" "Coming mum." George said. They both gave me one last glance, then left. I was officially more confused than ever. I finally found a compartment. I sat next to a window, half hidden. I watched the twins' family. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The mother said. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" The twins teased him. "Shut up." 'Ron' said. "Where's Percy?" Their mother asked."He's coming now." The eldest boy so far came up. He had already changed into his dress. Sorry, robes. On his chest, there was a badge with a large 'P' on it. "Can't stay long mother. I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves." "Oh! Are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something! We had no idea!" Fred said. "Wait a moment. I think he said something once." George said. "Or twice." "A second." "All Summer." "Oh, shut up!" Percy said. The mother sent Percy, Fred, George, and Ron on the train, after giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Before she let Fred and George get away, she said "Now, you two,- this year, behave yourselves. If I get one more owl, saying you've blown up a toilet or-" the twins cut her off. "Blown up a toilet!" "We've never done that before! Thanks for the idea!" "It's not funny! And look after Ron for me." "Don't worry. Ickle Ronnikins is safe with us!" George said. "Shut up." Ron said, yet again. "Oh, and mum, you'll never guess who we met on the train!" Fred said. "Who?" Their mother asked. "She of the prophecy! The immortal one!" "Oh! Can I see her? Pretty, pretty please mum!" The little girl begged. "No, don't bother her. Do you all hear me? She probably doesn't want our noses in her business." The mother said.

I opened my book. This was boring! The book was interesting and was called Abracadabra: An A-Z of Spooky Spells. It was about curses, hexes, and charms. I was getting into the book, when I was interrupted by a knock on the door. In came Ron. "Oh, umm, hey. Sorry. There are no other seats. Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. I didn't bother to answer, seeing that he was already making himself comfortable. George and Fred came in. "Malady." George said bowing. I admit, I blushed a bit. "We wanted to wish you a very good trip." Fred said. "Thank you. I wish you an excellent journey as well." I said politely. The twins left. "Soooo..." Ron said, trying to make conversation. Once again, the door slid open, but this time, there was no knock. The blonde, Draco Malfoy, if I remember correctly. "My lady." He said as well. "Pleasure, Malfoy, was it?" I questioned. "It is my lady." I just wished to say, I hope your journey is sufficient." He saw Ron. "May I ask for you to join myself, and my companions in our compartment? I would be honored." He said. I heard a subtle message. 'You don't want to consort with filth like that do you?' His tone suggested. "If your companions would not mind, then of course." I replied. Ron had been stuttering and blushing the entire time in the compartment. It had been quite annoying.

Malfoy led me to a compartment towards the end of the train. Inside his compartment, there was a girl who resembled a pug and a tall, dark skinned boy. The boy got up and kissed my hand. "My lady." He said to me. "I am Blaise Zabini." The girl remained seated. "I am Pansy Parkingson." 'More like, Pansy Barkingson!' I laughed in my head. I opened my book once again, and started reading. After I finished that one, I got a new one: The Dream Oracle. It was on dream interpretation. I had hoped that it would help me with the images I see.

You see, every night, I have dreams. In all of them, there is me, but I look older. I look about 17-20. I still look fairly young. There are people whom I have only seen in passing, like the blond boy with the big ears. Or Henry. I see a lot about Henry. In some, we are in a place that looks like a cave. A pretty cave, but still a cave. There are 2 children with us. One is a boy, about 8 with dark hair and pale blue eyes. His skin is about as pale as mine is. He has high cheekbones, and honestly, looks like an angel. I can tell that he loves me and Henry, as well as the other child. The second child is a girl with very dark black hair, like mine. She also has my eyes. They were beautiful. She did have Henry's features. Her nose, mouth, eye shape. They were all his.

There was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes in the next vision. There was also the small boy from my first vision. He was a bit younger, though. 'Calliope' my mind supplied for the womon. "Callie, nice to see you again." She stared at me for a moment, then nearly suffocated me with a hug. "Gemma!" She shouted! "Callie, do you remember when we met?" My vision self asked. "Of course, you were 12. It was the end of June." "Thanks, Callie." I smiled at her, than turned to where I was watching.

Blaise was shaking me awake. I was sleeping? "You should get changed." He said. "Draco and I will go to a different compartment. You and Pansy can change here." "Thank you." Barkingson, sorry. Parkingson was making goo-goo eyes at Draco. I mentally gagged. The boys left and Parkingson and I quickly changed. A few minutes later, the train had stopped and a voice came on. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." We got off.

"FIRS' YEARS!" A voice yelled. "FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" The biggest man I had ever seen was waving for us. He loaded us all on boats that looked as if they would fall apart any minute. "No more'n 4 to a boat!" The man once again called. I got in with Draco, Blaise, and Barkingson. I mean Parkingson. Truly! "Everyone in right? Right now! FORWARD!" The man once again yelled... Once again. We went under a cliff and through ivy. The castle was beautiful. I just didn't get why people gasped! Then again, I've seen New York. The towers are way taller than the castle. We beached the boats on the shore. Well, not us. The boats did it by themselves. Magic? We walked up a flight of stairs, when I tripped and almost fell. Draco caught me. "Thanks" I said. Breathing a bit heavily from almost falling down. "It's ok." He said. He helped me regain my balance. I didn't notice the man pounding on the door 3 times, but I did notice the doer opening wide.

"The firs' years, McGonagall." The giant said. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The lady, McGonagall said. The entrance hall was HUGE! We followed McGonagall across the stone floor. I could hear the hundreds of voices coming from the doors. McGonagall left to tell the headmaster that we had arrived. A few minutes later, tons of pearly white things came out. One looked like a fat monk, there was even one that wearing ruffs and tights! "Forgive and forget, I saw, we ought to give him another chance-" Monk-dude was cut off by Ruffles. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" "Oh, it's not like this happens EVERY YEAR! Does it?" I asked rather sarcastically. Everyone turned to look at me. "What?" I asked. "Idiots." I scoffed under my breath.

McGonagall came back. "Get in a line." She said while ushering us into a rather sloppy line. There looked like there was no "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: a History." The talking bush said. "Like glass!" I said. The bush turned and glared at me. What can I say? I'm not fluent in MORON!

There was a stool with the ugliest hat I have ever seen. It was a nasty brown color. My disgust only rose when it started to sing. I tuned out then. I was in my mind. It took forever to organize it. Now my 'mind scape' was a castle with a HUGE forest protecting it. It had very tall walls protecting it. The forest seemed to be filled with dangerous creatures that I had no name for... Yet! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I tuned back in when Blaise nudged me hard. He gestured to the stool. McGonagall was saying: "Winters, Gemma." I went up. She placed the ugly hat on me.

Well, well. What do we have here? Hmmm. Cunning, resourceful, brave, wise, very loyal. Where to put you. 'What the freak?' I asked the voice in my head. No, no. I'm not a voice in your head. I'm the Sorting Hat. Ok. Cause that makes sense! Not.

I was cut off by the hat screaming _WHAT? How do you stay sane? _I guess he found my visions. Out loud, he yelled: "SLYTHERIN!"

'Ok?' The table with the green and silver sat in silence for a moment, then started clapping. I got up, put the hat down, and strolled casually and slowly to the table. I was drawing attention to myself. I smirked. Yeah, I'm a brat. I know. I'm also a genius. I think I may retire and have a new career. Perhaps a singer. Or an actress. Or both. 'Hmmm. Both. I like that idea.' I then realized I was sitting at the table and the old creepy guy with the long beard was finishing his speech. "...tweak. Thank you." 'Okay? Insane much?' Food appeared at the table. It looked delicious! There was steak and potatoes and fruit and roast beef and fries and Yorkshire Pudding and peas and carrots and bacon and roast chicken and... Peppermint Humbugs?

One of the silvery ghosty thingies was floating by me. He was covered in blood and chains and honestly was creepy, staring at me. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello. You must be Bob. Right? Bob Charlson. Engineer." Bob stared at me. "I AM THE BLOODY BARON!" He yelled in my face. I grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Honestly. Quills and parchment? Sooo centuries ago. "Identity crisis. Doesn't know who he is. Insane? I know I am." I muttered. Bob glared at me even harder. He gave up after trying to strangle me. Unfortunately, he forgot he was dead. Haha. Loser.

After dinner was over, the old dude said something about not going to the third corridor. Something about dying a horrible death. That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. Too tired today. The prefects lead us to the common room. The Professor from Diagon Ally was there. "I am Professor Snape." He said. "Obviously." I stage whispered. What can I say? I have survival instincts. They're just not very good. Professor Snapple seemed to have heard me. He glared at me. Honestly. Some people have no manners! Professor Snapple left while glaring at me. Still! Am I that annoying? The prefect said "Girls dormitory is on the left. Boys are on the right." I instantly started skipping to the left after running around the common room twice. Everyone stared at me disdainfully. They just don't know how to have fun. I found an empty room, after looking for, like, 10 minutes. All the other rooms were for girls to share. I did see one with my name on it with Barkingson, a girl named Daphne Greengrass (I should call her yellow snow!), and Tracey Davis (I have no words).

I had started walking around and wishing for a room of my own. (What can I say? I'm that awesome.) I went into the room and it was gorgeous. It wasn't even a room. It was kinda like my rooms in my mind scape. It was huge with green walls with hints of silver. The bed was queen sized and had a green comforter. My laptop, phone, guitar, favorite fuzzy blanket... "Cuddlesworth!" I screamed. I jumped on the bed and started to cuddle with my blanket. Yes. I do name all my favorite inanimate objects. Theodore was getting jealous, so I cuddled him too. Do you know how hard it is to cuddle with a blanket and guitar at the same time? Well, it's hard. I looked around the room. There was a large bookcase with my favorite novels as well as the books I had bought from the bookstore in Diagon Ally. I was hit with a wave of tiredness. Yes. It is a word. I instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I took a shower. 'Yes!' My favorite strawberry shampoo was here! I faded out for a moment. I saw a flash of my timetable.

So, here's the schedule:

**Monday**

**9:00-9:30: Breakfast**

**9:30-9:45: Break**

**9:45-10:45: Charms**

**10:45-11:00: Break**

**11:00-12:00: History of Magic**

**12:00-1:00: Lunch**

**1:00-1:15: Break**

**1:15-2:15: Transfiguration**

**2:15-2:30: Break**

**2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**3:30-6:00: Break**

**6:00-8:00: Dinner**

**Tuesday**

**9:00-9:30: Breakfast**

**9:30-9:45: Break**

**9:45-10:45: Charms**

**10:45-11:00: Break**

**11:00-12:00: Herbology**

**12:00-1:00: Lunch**

**1:00-1:15: Break**

**1:15-2:15: Transfiguration**

**2:15-2:30: Break**

**2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**3:30-6:00: Break**

**6:00-8:00: Dinner**

**Wednesday**

**1:00-1:15: Break**

**1:15-2:15: Transfiguration**

**2:15-2:30: Break**

**2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**3:15-3:30: Break**

**3:30-4:30: Flying**

**4:30-6:00: Break**

**6:00-8:00: Dinner**

**Friday**

**9:00-9:30: Breakfast**

**9:30-9:45: Break**

**9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)**

**12-1:00: Lunch**

**1:00-6:00: Free Block**

**6:00-8:00: Dinner**

On the weekends, I had no classes. I grabbed all the books and supplies I needed for Monday through 1:00, then I sashayed out to the dining hall. I was a bit late, so everyone was staring at me. 'Thats right. I know I'm beautiful.' I thought. 'Stare minions! STARE' I ordered. In my head. Duh. I was bored, so I read a bit. Befor I knew it, it was time for charms. The walk was easy, because I asked the castle for a passage to the classroom. It was exactly 9:45. The professor was taking roll. I looked around. Then I saw him. The professor was so tiny. I had to resist the urge to stand next to him. Finally! Someone shorter than me! After roll, the professor (Flitwick? Nah.) Shorter-than-me handed out feathers. "The incantation is Wingardium Laviosa." Professor Shorter-than-me squeaked. "Haystack!" I shouted while playing air guitar with my pointy stick. My feather along with everyone else's flew up with a force never seen before. "The FORCE!" I singsonged loudly. Everyone once again stared at me. Professor Shorter-than-me was wide eyed. Draco, who was apparently my 'partner' looked at me as if I was insane. I had decided on using the 'powerful, yet insane, but genius' persona while at school. "Did I win?" I asked. Professor Shorter-than-me fainted. I looked around then left. What? I got the spelly thingy right.

By 10:55, 5 minutes befor history of magic, Draco had tracked me down. "How did you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" "Levitate all the feathers by saying 'Haystack'." "Mean you do what?" I questioned. Draco once again stared at me blankly. "What do you mean?" I elaborated. Draco shook his head, then left. I once again asked the castle for a passage. The castle complied with my request. The one teaching history of magic was a ghost. When I phased in, he was lecturing on goblins. Just about everyone was asleep. I was bored. Me+bored=crazyness. Obviously. Do the math. I jumped on the table to get everyone's attention. I started singing as off key as I could.

_"Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze_

_At the end will no doubt justify the means_

_You can fix any problem with the slightest ease_

_(Yes please)_

_But you might find out it'll go to your head_

_When you write a report, on a book you've never read_

_And with the snap of your fingers, you can make your bed!_

_(That's what I said)_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams_

_You might run into trouble if you go to extremes_

_Because everything is not what it seems_

_Everything is not what it seems,_

_When you can have what you want by the simplest of means_

_Be careful not to mess with the balance of things_

_Because everything is not...what it seems_"

By the time the song was done, everyone was covering their ears. I was grinning so large, I was surprised that my face was still in one piece. I shoved the ghost aside. I grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing on the bored. "So class, Professor Transparent here has no clue what he's doing, so I'm gonna teach you." I grinned insanely at them. They all exchanged looks like, 'What's she doing?'. I drew Professor Shorter-than-me on the board. He was dresses in a pink dress and Professor Ghosty was in a tux. They were dancing to Let it Go. Then came Professor Snapple. He was riding a lamp with reins and there was a speech bubble over him that said 'I'm stupid,I'm ugly, I'm dumb, I smell. Did I mention I'm stupid?' My fellow Slytherins were glaring at me while the Gryffindors were laughing. I conjured a yardstick and slapped it on the desk. There was silence. "Class dismissed!" I yelled cheerfully. Everyone ran out as quickly as they could. I skipped out because... It was LUNCHTIME!

I ran into the dining hall and to the head table. Dumbledore wasn't there yet, so I ran up and stole his seat. The teachers tried to get me off, but I used a sticking charm. I had read about it in one of my extra books that I got from the bookstore place. I started a conversation with the gamekeeper, the loud, shouty, giant man. Apparently, his name was Hagrid. He loved so called 'dangerous' creatures as much as I did. He told me about his cerberus. "Fluffy's guardin' somethin' fer Profess'r Dumbledore. He's helpin' out Nicholas Flamel... I shouldn't have told ya that!" 'Nicholas Flamel... Alchemist. LemonHead's bestie.' " 'k Hagrid!" I said.

I then left after grabbing an ice cream cone. It was vanilla. I asked Hogwarts to make me a passage to the 3rd corridor. I phased through a door and found a dog. With 3 heads. "Fluffy!" I yelled. I jumped on the poor doggie. He looked so lonely. "I have now adopted you." I told the doggie. He licked me with each of his 3 heads. "I'll call you Fluffy" I said to the right head. To the middle head, I said "I bestow upon ye- the name Shadow." To the final head, I said "you are now... Spot! Together, you are Fido!" Fido moved. Under him, there was a trapdoor. "Giving me entertainment? Good doggie!" I opened the trapdoor and fell. Straight into a...plant? I poked it with one of my sharp sticks. Poking things is fun. The plant released me and I found a room with keys. There were broomsticks too. The door at the end of the room was locked. "Alohomora!" The lock didn't budge. I sighed and grabbed a hairpin and picked the lock. I learned it from the internet. I knew there was a reason why I wanted to be a spy! This is awesome! There was a chessboard next. The black pieces blocked me. I backed up. They stopped moving. The pieces went still. I did that a few more times. I just turned around and grabbed a broom. 'That was dumb.' I flew over the board. 'That was really easy. Well. What's next?' It was a troll. I was really ugly and even smellier. I stared at it for a moment. Then I grabbed a rock and threw it at it. The troll fell backwards and was still. I blinked. Then I kept going. The final thing was a room. Fire sprouted on all sides. There was a poem and 7 small bottles. The poem said:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

FidoI read it for a moment, before I cheated because I was lazy, and I relied on visions. The smallest would get me though the fire towards whatever, while the rounded bottle at the right end would get me back. Why would I want to go back? I drank the smallest bottle. I felt an icy sensation through my body. Then I ran through the flames. And... At the very end... There was...a...mirror?

What? That's what I came here for? I sighed once again. I looked into the mirror. There was a reflection of- me. 'That was anticlimactic. Then, I saw a rock? Huh. Well it's pretty. I took it and thought 'someone else should see this.' I left an exact copy. Then I left.

After my visit to Fluffy, I put him into my infinity trunk. I invented it. Then, I was bored again. I grabbed 'muggle' tools and parts and my wand. I laughed hysterically. I started inventing: a homework machine, a pen that turned into a sword, a hair clip that turned into a dagger, a microphone that made you sound like a popstar, a box that can create storms and sunny days, a nailpolish that changed colors, a guitar that played itself, a book that contained all books in the world, a laptop that worked on magic, a necklace that changed outfits, a pair of sunglasses that showed movies with sound for boring meetings, a purse that held everything, a hovering skateboard, a floating trampoline, infinite pencils, and an auto painting paintbrush. I was still bored. I took the stone and started hitting it with my pointy stick. Gold and some silver liquid flowed from it. I caught the liquid in a cup. I put it under a microscope. I examined it. I experimented with it. I combined it with deadly bacteria. The bacteria backed off and was killed. The liquid was untouched. The silver liquid was literally "The essance of life" I said in disbelief. This could make anyone immortal.

'What to do with it.' I thought. I put it into my trunk and bound it to my blood, magic, and DNA. Then I doubted the trunk's protection. I opened a portal to a pocket demension outside all demension. I stuck the stone in it with all of my prized possessions, like my pointy sticky thing, my ladyship rings, my jewelry, and ancient books. Also in thepocket dimension was a mansion not unlike my mindscape. I made the portal wider and went through it. The portal was connected to my mind, soul, blood, magic, body, and DNA. I didn't need the stone, I was already immortal through my parents. Not that they knew that I knew. I'm still mad at them for trying to hide it from me. Should I tell Kate? Nah. That would ruin my fun. I can make mother, my stalkers, and Henry's lives a living hell.

When I got back, it was finally time for potions. The one class I had been waiting. I was late. I should hurry, it would be cruel to deprive the poor souls of my beautiful self. LLAMAS! And no- I am NOT INSANE! Snapple was calling role when I arrived. "Stone, Gemma?" He asked snidely. "Yes, Professor Snapple?" I answered in a singsong voice. Snapple flushed angrily. "Where can I find a beozer?" He asked. "In a potions cupboard?" I answered. "Or in the stomach of a goat." I said after a minute of afterthought. "what is the difference between monkshoods and wolfs bane?" He asked once more. "There is none…duh." I answered. He sneered, "DETENTION, STONE!" He shouted. I just looked at him. I then pouted. He was jealous of my beautifulness.

The rest of the year was boring. Though, Professor Stutters-Way-Too-Much was ripped to shreds by Fido. I had left him in the 3rd corridor. I will take him with me at the end of my schooling. I did hide him though. Well, time to get back my regular persona- serious and smart. And time to annoy my stalkers. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):).

Note-

Harry died on Halloween with his parents. He did take down Voldemort, though.

I think I will do one chapter for each year. If you have any ideas, please message me.

My email is: stonegemma00 gmail. com

take out the spaces.

Please read and review.


	8. Notice

I am going to redo the story. I've realized Gemma is too Mary-Sue-ish. (Is that a word? Hmm. Who cares?) anyway... I'm redoing the story. I may keep some of the chapters 'cause I'm lazy.

- Phoenix ala angel


End file.
